GENERAL : Guide officiel en français
Guide officiel en français Vous trouverez ci-dessous, le guide officiel du Thememaker's Toolkit, traduit en français Aperçu Avec Thememaker's Toolkit, il est possible de créer des modèles 3D dans la plupart des logiciels de modélisation 3D la plus populaire et de les intégrer à Planet Coaster. En utilisant des logiciels de modélisation 3D (nous prenons actuellement en charge Autodesk® Maya, Blender et Autodesk® 3ds Max), vous pouvez convertir vos fichiers 3D en éléments personnalisés pouvant être utilisés comme éléments de décor dans Planet Coaster. Ceux-ci peuvent être téléchargés et placés plus tard dans vos parcs à thèmes Planet Coaster, ou utilisés comme blocs de construction pour créer des créations encore plus étonnantes. Lors de la création de contenu, l’un des principes fondamentaux de Planet Coaster a toujours été d’encourager la créativité, et nous espérons que Thememaker's Toolkit contribuera à cela. Thememaker's Toolkit a cependant quelques limitations en place : * Taille maximale du modèle: 8x8x8 mètres * Taille maximale de la texture de base: 2048x2048px * Jusqu'à 18 bones pour une scène animée Ces éléments de scène, utilisés seuls ou en tant que blocs de constructions, pour des créations plus grandes et plus spectaculaires, peuvent toujours être partagés via l’atelier Steam pour que toute la communauté puisse en profiter. Remarque: il est important de posséder des connaissances de base du logiciel de création 3D que vous utiliser, afin de pouvoir utiliser Thememaker's Toolkit. Vous pouvez créer des paysages statiques et animés utilisant la coloration personnalisée du jeu. Ce guide vous fournira les informations nécessaires pour utiliser vos ressources 3D et les implémenter dans Planet Coaster. Guide d'utilisation Pour utiliser Thememaker's Toolkit, vous devez avoir créé un modèle 3D texturé conforme au Guide de création deThememaker's Toolkit. Une fois votre création créée et prête à être utilisée, il vous suffira de suivre quelques étapes simples. Votre modèle Combinez vos ressources (Modèle .fbx, Textures .png, Icône de jeu nommée icon.png) dans un seul fichier .zip. Le fichier icon.png est la représentation dans le jeu de votre objet. Si des couleurs flexibles sont utilisées sur le modèle, il serait préférable que l’icône corresponde aux valeurs de couleurs flexibles choisies. Créez une image d'aperçu qui sera utilisée pour les modèles stockés et en construction sur le site Web de Thememaker's Toolkit. Contrairement à icon.png, cela affichera l'élément dans la file d'attente du toolkit et ne sera pas utilisé dans le jeu. Soumission Connectez-vous au site Web de Thememaker's Toolkit (en utilisant votre compte Steam) et sélectionnez "Créer un nouvel élément" - Les éléments que vous avez déjà téléchargés sont également répertoriés ici. Envoyer le fichier .zip et l'image d'aperçu. Remplissez les champs obligatoires sur la page "Créer un nouvel élément". Assurez-vous que les informations relatives à l'objet que vous importez dans Planet Coaster sont correctes, cela facilitera la recherche dans les menus. Utilisez les info-bulles pour une description de la signification de chaque champ. Il est également important de prendre en compte les avantages que votre objet apportera en jeu. Réfléchissez donc attentivement à votre prix et à vos coûts de fonctionnement, et consultez les objets de jeu existants à titre de référence. Si votre modèle dispose de masques de couleur flexi, vous pouvez définir les couleurs par défaut ici. Ce sont les valeurs par défaut qui apparaîtront dans le jeu. Si le modèle n'en a pas, ces valeurs n'auront aucun effet. Processus de construction Une fois que vos fichiers ont été soumis, ils sont ajoutés à une file d'attente et peuvent prendre entre 10 et 30 minutes afin d'être construits. Vous pouvez surveiller le statut de votre élément dans la liste "Vos éléments". Construction terminée et téléchargement Une fois que la construction est terminée avec succès, vous pouvez cliquer sur "Afficher" sur l'objet correspondant dans la liste des éléments, ce qui vous mènera à la page de révision de cet élément. Cliquez sur le bouton de téléchargement pour l'élément terminé, qui sera ensuite sauvegardé dans l'emplacement par défaut de votre navigateur Internet. Il s'agit généralement de votre dossier "Téléchargements" local (Cet ordinateur> Téléchargements). Le fichier aura une extension de fichier .pcugc et aura le nom donné lors de la création de l'élément dans Thememaker's Toolkit. Ajout d'éléments au jeu Une fois que vous avez téléchargé votre objet, vous devez le placer à l'emplacement suivant: C:\Utilisateurs\NOMUTILISATEUR\Documents\Développements Frontier\Planet Coaster\TMT Remarque: Les fichiers .pcugc peuvent être renommés si nécessaire. Commencez le jeu et vous trouverez votre objet dans le navigateur d'objet. L'emplacement dépendra de la catégorie définie lors de la création de l'élément dans Thememaker's Toolkit. Partager les objets sur Steam Workshop Vous pouvez partager vos créations avec d'autres joueurs de la communauté Planet Coaster en localisant l'élément dans l'onglet "Outils". Sélectionnez et placez votre élément et vous trouverez le bouton «Envoyer sur Steam» sur le panneau d'information de l'élément . Vous créerez ensuite une image pour représenter l'élément sur Steam Workshop. Le nom, la description et le prix de l'article sont extraits des détails de Thememaker's Toolkit saisis dans la soumission d'articles. Une fois que vous avez créé l'image, vous pouvez modifier le titre et la description dans Steam Workshop. Cela peut ensuite être sauvegardé dans Steam Workshop. Vous serez automatiquement abonnés à vos éléments, votre désinscription ne les supprimera pas. La suppression doit être effectuée via Steam Workshop. Il est possible de se désabonner des éléments deThememaker's Toolkit dans l'onglet Eléments de l'onglet outils. Erreurs de construction Lors de la soumission, les fichiers seront soumis à plusieurs vérifications pour déterminer l'intégrité du fichier. S'il y a des problèmes avec les fichiers, vous recevrez un message d'erreur décrivant le problème. Vous trouverez plus de détails sur ces erreurs à la fin de ce document. Son lors du placement de l'élément Vous pouvez choisir un type de matériau et une taille d'objet dans les menus déroulants pour définir le placement et les sons à déclencher lorsque vous placez l'élément dans le jeu. Vous pouvez choisir le verre, le métal, le plastique, la pierre ou le bois pour le type de matériau dans la liste déroulante "Type de son de positionnement", et Petit, Moyen ou Grand pour la "Taille de son de placement", afin de refléter la taille de votre élément. Ajouter du son à l'élément Dans la catégorie "Audio" du jeu, il existe différents types de haut-parleurs, qui indiquent les options à votre disposition pour ajouter de l'audio à un élément. 'Park Speaker - Ambient' lit l'audio à partir d'une sélection d'ambiances en boucle incluses dans le jeu. Choisissez l'ambiance que vous souhaitez lire dans le menu déroulant. Si vous avez une scène animée et souhaitez déclencher un effet sonore lors de la lecture de l'animation, vous pouvez ajouter un "séquenceur d'affichage" et un "Park Speaker - Triggered". * Réglez votre décor et votre haut-parleur sur «Activer sur le déclencheur» et connectez-les tous les deux au séquenceur d'affichage. * Vous pouvez ensuite choisir parmi la sélection des effets sonores inclus dans le jeu à partir du menu déroulant. * Vous pouvez également suivre les instructions du panneau d’information pour ajouter vos propres effets sonores personnalisés. Si vous souhaitez ajouter un effet sonore en boucle, tel qu'un moteur ou un mécanisme, vous pouvez utiliser un «Park Speaker - Music» pour qu'il puisse jouer en continu. * Ajoutez votre effet sonore à votre dossier "User Music", sélectionnez-le dans l'onglet "User Music". Vous pouvez également utiliser un «séquenceur d'affichage» pour reproduire un effet sonore en boucle pendant la durée d'une animation. * Placez l'élément animé dans le jeu et réglez-le sur 'Activer avec un déclencheur' * Placez un "séquenceur d'affichage" et sélectionnez votre son en boucle dans l'onglet "Musique utilisateur". * Créez une séquence de déclenchement, ajoutez un groupe d'affichage et connectez l'élément animé * Créez un groupe d'affichage vide en tant que déclencheur de fin de la séquence, à déclencher à la fin de l'animation. Par exemple: si l'animation dure 10 secondes, définissez le groupe d'affichage vide pour qu'il se déclenche à 10 secondes. * Jouer la séquence à tester Logiciel 3D Nous utilisons le format de modèle .fbx et avons tester les exports avec succès sur les logiciels suivants : Autodesk® Maya 2018 Autodesk® 3ds Max 2019 Blender 2.79 Il est peut-être possible d’exporter un fichier .fbx fonctionnel à partir d’autres logiciels 3D, mais ce sont les seuls que nous avons testés à ce jour. Configuration d'une scène Configuration de la scène Pour des raisons techniques et de performances, nous avons imposé certaines restrictions au niveau de la création afin que les performances ne soient pas trop affectées lors de la mise en œuvre de nouveaux éléments. Il existe également des exigences spécifiques qui doivent être en place pour exporter un modèle approprié à partir du logicielde création 3D choisi. Unités système Il est recommandé de configurer les unités système sur : 1 unité système = 1 mètre. Le paysage de Planet Coaster suit les échelles du monde réel, mais dans certains cas, nous portons l’échelle à 120% pour donner un impact visuel plus important Modélisation Lors de la création de votre objet, vous devez tenir compte des éléments suivants : Echelle de l'objet Pour des raisons techniques et de performances du moteur, l'échelle de l'objet a des limitations: * Aucun fichier .fbx exporté ne peut avoir un volume supérieur à 8 mètres dans n'importe quel axe * Tous les objets combinés doivent mesurer au moins 0,5 mètre dans un axe et 0,01 mètre dans les deux autres. Nombre de polygones Pour garantir des performances de jeu optimales, nous limitons le nombre de polygones pour le modèle ayant le plus de détail (LOD_0): * Le nombre maximum de polygones est de 8 000 polygones pour le modèle LOD 0 par .fbx * Le nombre minimum de polygones est de 6 polygones par .fbx Niveau de détail Pour des raisons de performances du moteur, chaque élément doit avoir 6 modèles de niveau de détail. Le niveau de détail ou LOD (Level Of Detail) est un processus consistant à permuter des modèles avec des modèles «moins détaillés», tandis que la caméra s'éloigne du modèle, les modèles les plus simples remplacent les modèles les plus complexes. Cela permet de placer des modèles détaillés dans le jeu tout en maintenant de bonnes performances. Au total, 6 niveaux de détail sont toujours requis dans le modèle, sinon la soumission échouera. * LOD_0 - Modèle de détail le plus détaillé compte 100% de polygones * LOD_1 - 60% -80% du nombre de polygones du LOD le plus élevé * LOD_2 - 40% -60% du nombre de polygones du LOD le plus élevé * LOD_3 - 20% -40% du nombre de polygones du LOD le plus élevé * LOD_4 - 10% -20% du nombre de polygones du LOD le plus élevé * LOD_5 - 0% -10% du nombre de polygones du LOD le plus élevé Les valeurs de LOD indiquées sont un guide car chaque élément peut avoir différents niveaux de complexité, ce qui définit la manière dont les LOD peuvent être réduits. Pour rendre un modèle aussi efficace que possible, vous devez réduire le nombre de polygones le plus rapidement possible. Tous les polygones pouvant être supprimés sans affecter la silhouette ou les UV du modèle doivent être candidats à l'élimination. Il est important de rendre les modèles aussi efficaces que possible, car des modèles inefficaces pourraient nuire aux performances. Convention de nommage pour les LOD Pour que le jeu reconnaisse l'ordre d'affichage des LOD, il doit suivre cette convention de nommage pour chaque objet de la scène. * _L0 * _L1 * _L2 * _L3 * _L4 * _L5 Vous pouvez remplacer «» par un nom de votre choix, mais en évitant d'ajouter des espaces ou d'utiliser un moyen autre que des caractères alphanumériques ASCII et des underscores. Les objets simples Si un élément a moins de 64 polygones, le niveau de détail du modèle peut avoir le même nombre de polygones sans échec de la soumission. Cependant, il doit encore y avoir 6 modèles de LOD pour chaque élément de scène. Par exemple; Si votre modèle de niveau de détail le plus élevé est un cube à 6 côtés (12 polygones), il ne serait pas judicieux de réduire le nombre de polygonespour ce modèle car cela dégraderait la silhouette. Animation Tout élément animé doit être animé à l'aide d'os (bones). L'animation ne peut pas être appliquée directement aux objets maillés. Il est également possible de créer des animations plus complexes en utilisant un squelette pouvant déformer et animer un maillage. Restrictions d'animation Les animations ne doivent pas dépasser le volume de 8 x 8 x 8 mètres. Tous les objets statiques d'une scène contenant un objet animé doivent être associés à un os fondamental pour empêcher leur déplacement. Les sommets faisant partie d'une peau sans influence seront automatiquement affectés à un os influencé par la hiérarchie de la peau, ce qui peut entraîner des résultats indésirables. Les mélanges de poids et les animations de vertex ne sont pas pris en charge. Tous les sommets ne doivent pas dépasser 1 dans le poids total assigné. Le nombre maximum d'influences par sommet est de 4. Le nombre maximal d'os par .fbx est de 18. Toutes les articulations sont considérées comme faisant partie du nombre total d'os, y compris les os déformés, et comptent jusqu'à la limite maximale de 18 os par .fbx Les objets animés doivent être définis comme "Simple Scenery Type" lorsqu'ils sont soumis au portail Thememaker's Toolkit. Les éléments animés définis sur un «type de paysage de grille» échoueront. Textures et UV La taille de texture maximale pour tout fichier .fbx est 2048x2048 pixels. La quantité maximale de texture définie pour un fichier .fbx est de 8. Limite de texture Le budget de texture maximum pour tout élément est 2048x2048 pixels. Cette limite est en place pour garantir que la mémoire vidéo ne soit pas compromise par les créations personnalisées. Cela peut comprendre un seul jeu de textures 2048x2048 ou plusieurs jeux de textures plus petits appliqués à un seul modèle. Le budget de texture est dérivé des tailles combinées des textures de couleur de base appliquées au modèle (_BC.png). Les textures doivent être créées avec une puissance de 2 dans les tailles suivantes: 32, 64, 128, 256, 512, 1024, 2048 Il est possible d'avoir des textures dimensionnelles non uniformes, à savoir 1024x256, 128x1024, etc. Emballez vos UV aussi étroitement que possible en tenant compte des règles suivantes: * Assurez-vous de laisser au moins 6 pixels de fond perdu entre les UV. * Les UV doivent être à au moins 3 pixels des bords des textures * Pour tirer le meilleur parti d'une texture, utilisez autant que possible les textures de répétitives (Tiles). Taux de Texel Le taux de texel idéal pour Planet Coaster est de 256x256 pixels par mètre carré. Matériaux Il ne peut y avoir plus de 8 matériaux appliqués à un seul fichier .fbx. Les noms de texture doivent être les mêmes que les noms de matériaux, les textures ont un suffixe qui définit leur fonction. Exemple de configuration du modèle et des matériaux: MODEL * _L0 ** Material_01 *** **** Textures ***** _BC.png ***** _RN.png ***** _CA.png ***** _AO.png ***** _MT.png ***** _OP.png ***** _EM.png ***** _F1.png ***** _F2.png ***** _F3.png ***** _F4.png ** Material_02 *** **** Textures ***** _BC.pngLes matériaux sont dérivés d'une combinaison de textures - Nous utilisons un flux de travail Spéculaire et Métal. Vous ne pouvez utiliser que la map spéculaire ou la map de lissage (ou de rugosité) et non les deux à la fois. Tableau des suffixes de texture: Descriptions des matériaux Base colour The Base colour map is the underlying colour for your model. There should be no lighting information within the texture. Roughness This is alternative method to roughness and is a reverse roughness; the darker the darker the texture, the higher the shine/reflection. Smoothness The Roughness map dictates how shiny/reflective the object is; the lighter the image the higher the shine/reflection. Cavity The Cavity map texture is used for areas on the texture where no light can penetrate i.e. Cracks in plaster or small gaps between panels. Ambient Occlusion This map is used to generate extra light information when an object is in shadow. It creates the effect of the light dissipating over small areas and makes corners and crevices darker. Metalness The Metalness map defines areas on the texture that have a metallic response. This means that the specular shine will take the colour from the underlying base colour which gives metals their unique look. Normal Map / Normal Map Variant The Normal Map is used to create height information on the surface of the model and has the standard channel setup generated by most normal map generation programs. The Normal Map Variant is the same as the normal map but has an inverted green channel as this is the default in some authoring packages. Alpha Clip/Alpha Blend This map defines visible areas of the texture and can be very useful for fencing and small details on models. The alpha clip material creates a hard edge along the border of the alpha and is the most commonly used alpha type due to its efficiency. The alpha blend material gives a softer edge to the border, this is one of the more expensive material types and should be used sparingly. Emissive The Emissive map functions as a luminosity texture and is used to create lit models or parts of a model. Specular The Specular map determines how much shine a surface will exhibit. Flexi Colour Planet Coaster allows up to 4 different flexi colour selections on each item. The flexi colour maps are what is used to drive the masks that define the in-game custom colours. There are a total of 4 maps that work as layered masks. These can have gradients or be hard edged and require the base colour underneath to be almost white (90% HSB), this is to ensure the brightness of the texture does not 'blow out' when made white in-game. Authoring Base Colour For Flexi Colour Setup When creating the base colour for items, any area that will be included in the flexi colour must have a base colour HSB value of 90% B (not pure white, as this causes issues in game) so that the assigned colours show up properly in game. For example, if you were to apply a bright red on top of a dark base colour or a non-grey base colour, that red would not appear to match the colour chosen by the colour picker in game, it would be too dark or the incorrect hue. The base colour CAN have variation in it, this way you can have darker shades of the chosen colour to emphasise areas or add interest. Any areas that you do not want to be included in the flexi colour should be textured as usual with your chosen base colours and not included in the flexi colour masks. Élimination de la face arrière Les matériaux de Thememaker's Toolkit ne peuvent pas être recto verso (double-sided) et sont backface-culled (élimination de la face arrière). Combinaisons de texture pour les types de matériaux Chaque type de matériau nécessite une combinaison de textures pour pouvoir fonctionner. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les différentes combinaisons et les résultats correspondants. All workflows can use the follow maps: * Base colour (BC) * Normal (NM) * Ambient occlusion (AO) * Cavity (CA) * Flexi colour 1-4 (F1-4) Specular workflow: * Specular (SP) * Smoothness (SM) Specular workflow cannot use the following: * Roughness (RN) * Metalness (MT) Metalness (Smoothness) workflow: * Metalness (MT) * Smoothness (SM) Metalness (Smoothness) workflow cannot use the following: * Specular (SP) * Roughness (RN) * Glass (GS) Metalness (Roughness) workflow: * Metalness (MT) * Roughness (RN) Metalness (Roughness) workflow cannot use the following: * Specular (SP) * Smoothness (SM) * Glass (GS) For transparency: * Opacity (OP) Transparent materials cannot use the following: * Translucency (AL) * Glass (GS) For translucency: * Translucency (AL) Translucent materials cannot use the following: * Emissive (EM) * Glass (GS) * Opacity (OP) For specular translucency: * Glass (GS) Transparent materials cannot use the following: * Translucency (AL) * Opacity (OP) For emissive glow: * Emissive (EM) Emissive materials cannot use the following: * Translucency (AL) * Glass (GS) An example of a transparent metalness (smoothness) material with all available maps used: * Base colour (BC) * Normal (NM) * Ambient occlusion (AO) * Cavity (CA) * Flexi colour 1-4 (F1-4) * Metalness (MT) * Smoothness (SM) * Opacity (OP) * Emissive (EM) Gardez à l'esprit que tous les matériaux n'ont pas besoin de ce nombre de textures, il s'agit de la plus grande quantité possible de textures que vous pouvez avoir sur le matériau d'un objet. When authoring materials that have transparent or translucent qualities you need to place an additional suffix into the texture name which should be included in the material name. For a transparent material: ; _OP_BC : Base colour ; _OP_OP : Alpha Clip For a translucent material: ; _AL_BC : Base colour ; _AL_AL : Alpha Blend For a specular transparent material: ; _GS_BC : Base colour ; _GS_GS : Specular Alpha Blend Ces suffixes doivent être appliqués à toutes les textures utilisées par le matériau translucide ou transparent. Données physiques La physique Planet Coaster utilise un système d'objets invisibles qui sont des versions simplifiées des modèles du jeu pour générer des données de physique, ce que nous appelons «Hitcheck». Cela permet de sélectionner des objets et de calculer où se trouve la surface d'un modèle lors de la lecture. Lorsque vous avez créé votre Hitcheck, vous devez donner au nom de modèle le préfixe «Hitcheck» et chaque nom de modèle doit être unique. Par exemple: * Hitcheck_01 * Hitcheck_02 Pour des raisons de performances, la plupart de ces objets sont des formes très simples. souvent, les cubes sont suffisants car il n’est pas nécessaire que la physique soit trop précise par rapport au modèle. C'est parfois une bonne idée de superposer les primitives, ce qui est parfaitement acceptable. Pour des raisons de performances, il ne doit pas y avoir plus de 4 objets Hitcheck dans un seul fichier .fbx Coques convexes Certaines formes sont trop complexes pour utiliser des primitives et dans ce cas, nous utilisons des formes appelées «coques convexes». Une coque convexe est un objet 3D de forme irrégulière qui n’a pas de bord intérieur. Pour des raisons de performances, nous avons un maximum de 16 sommets par objet à coque convexe. Exportation Pour tous les éléments statiques, les paramètres d’exportation .fbx doivent correspondre à la configuration standard, à l’exception de «Animation», qui doit être désactivée. Pour les éléments animés, les paramètres d'exportation .fbx doivent être la configuration standard, à l'exception des animations par clés qui doivent être activées. Paramètres spécifiques à la plate-forme Autodesk® Maya 2018 Avant l'exportation, tous les objets doivent avoir leurs transformations réinitialisées et 'Non-Deformer History' supprimé : Edit > Delete All by Type > Non-Deformer History Autodesk® Max 2019 Le modificateur Skin (Peau) pour les objets animés doit avoir «Dual Quaternion Skinning» désactivé sur tous les objets skinnés. Si des dummies sont utilisés dans une scène, l'option "Convert Dummies to Bones" doit être activée. Avant d'exporter; Réduisez tous les éléments de la pile qui ne sont pas liés à l'animation des objets. Blender 2.79 Le paramètre d'exportation doit être: "Y forward" et "Z up". Les objets animés devront être pivotés dans la scène de sorte que l’axe Y = haut et l’axe Z = avant. Avant d'exporter, appliquez la rotation et l'échelle et appliquez tous les modificateurs qui ne sont pas liés à l'animation des objets. Exemples de scènes En attente du contenu par les developpeurs Description des erreurs Catégorie:Guide Catégorie:Tutoriel